The 2nd Chance
by AngelWingsbaka
Summary: [Sequel to "The 5th Son"] Four years after she sacraficed her life, and her passage way into heaven, Kagome has been given a second chance at life. AU (must read The 5th Son for this story to make sense)
1. Talking to Statues

The 2nd Chance

A/N- Being that this is a sequel, I do recommend you read "The 5th Son" first, other wise some things in this story may not make sense to you. Read and enjoy! -

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 1: Talking to statues

_It is said, that a being without memory can not exist. There have been, cases where one may not remember things, such as dates, places, or even people, but that does not mean they have lost their memory, simply that they have misplaced it some where deep within their soul._

_ Because, one can not truly exist with out a knowing of themselves, others, times, perhaps events that left an impression on them…It is simply impossible not to have some sort of memory, without ceasing to exist. _

_ The memory is truly the center of all life, holding a being's hate, fear, sorrow, joy, love… And with out it, the being is lost. No longer belonging on earth, in Limbo, Heaven, not even Hell. Not in body, nor soul, and there for completely disappears from existence all together…_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A soft breeze blew on the warm summer's day causing tiny wisps on Inuyasha's hair to float about as he stepped out into the sunlit garden and began walking.

Stopping before the stone statue of an angel Inuyasha kneeled down and set a bouquet of crisp white daisies down, and then stood up again.

He inhaled deeply as the warm wind washed over his body, soothing him. It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in sight, just clear blue skies as far as the eye could see.

"Not like back then…" Inuyasha whispered to himself remembering how it had been. Dark rain clouds had hung around thick that day, and the rained poured down as if the sky itself was mourning over such a terrible loss.

And, today was the day… As of today it had been exactly four years since the day Kagome sacrificed not just her life, but also her soul's passage into heaven "For me…" Inuyasha sighed.

Looking up at the graceful face of the statue Inuyasha blinked away a tear. "Hey, Kagome.." he spoke.

"Wow. Hard to believe it's been four years now isn't it?" he asked, not really expecting to get a response.

"Things have changed a bit, since you've been gone. Dad's retired and him and mom went of to check out other parts of the world, the nuts…" he paused and smiled a little.

"Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the West now ya know? Keita, well he would be next in line for control of the west, after Sesshoumaru, but he's actually denounced the title. He wouldn't say why though… Heh, and the twins, well they can't both rule at the same time."

Inuyasha rubbed his temple "And some how I've found myself landed with the spot as the next heir… Heh, me, the next Lord of the Western lands, never saw that coming did ya?"

"Talking to the statue again?" came a slightly annoyed voice from behind. Turning around Inuyasha was greeted by cold gray eyes.

"Oh, hey Kikyou." Inuyasha gave a small smile before turning back around.

Kikyou stepped forward to stand to the side of Inuyasha. "You know, I don't understand why you talk to that statue as if it were her." She spoke then turning Kikyou looked into his eyes.

"It's not as if she can hear you. Inuyasha, she's dead for Kami's sake!" Kikyou said with a piercing gaze at the hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed an looked her straight in the eye "Firstly, there is nothing wrong with me paying my respect to the dead, even if that means I choose to pay my respects by speaking to them." Inuyasha paused, "And secondly, Kagome is still alive, in my heart. True, she may not be able to hear me… But if there's even the slightest chance that she can, I'll never stop talking to her." Inuyasha finished.

Kikyou just gave him an odd look and shook her head "But she is dead Inuyasha. And talking to a statue isn't going to help any. I'm truly concerned that you'll never move on. You should let go, move on with your life." Kikyou replied a slight hint of concern evident in her voice.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled "Don't worry about me, Kikyou. I'll be fine, promise." And with that Inuyasha turned and began walking away. "Now if you don't mind, I've got some hunting to do." And with that Inuyasha left.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and looked at the statue. "What's so special about you anyways?" Kikyou questioned the statue. "Sure, you gave up your life, even your passage way into heaven, just to save Inuyasha. But if anything you didn't help him. You hurt him! Because of you he is wasting his life away in love with you, even when he knows that he'll never see you again, not even in death."

Kikyou clenched her fists in anger "Well you know what I think of you? I absolutely loathe you! And I plan on changing Inuyasha's mind. He'll fall in love with me, and forget you easily, just watch, you'll see." Kikyou finished glaring at the statue.

Shaking her head Kikyou turned and began walking away. 'They'll all see.' Kikyou mused to herself as she entered the Manor.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"And then you'll meet a Judar, who will decide weather you belong in Heaven or Hell." Kagome finished explaining as the young warrior nodded in gratitude and then went on his way.

Sighing Kagome rested her hands in her pockets and began walking, passing out of the dessert sector of limbo, and into a sector that was a long field filled with various flowers.

Propping herself down against a tree Kagome leaned back at looked at nothing in particular. It had been four years now that she'd been in limbo.

Gin, which she found to be the name of the Judar that she met when she first came here, had said that an eternity in Limbo was even worse punishment then hell. Because the infinite loneliness and wandering would drive a person mad.

But Kagome wasn't stupid. Instead of wandering around with absolutely nothing to do.. instead of being all alone, all the time, Kagome found an alternative.

One didn't **have** to be alone just because they were in limbo.. After being in limbo only a few days Kagome had come up with a plan to keep herself from the horrible fate that was predicted for her.

She decided that at the Center sector of Limbo, the infinite white sector that was directly between heaven and hell, where everyone who ever entered limbo in between arrived, that's where she'd start.

That was where she was able to keep herself occupied, and not so lonely. Kagome knew how it felt when you first arrive in limbo, not having a clue where you are, or what was going to happen. It wasn't fun to say the least…

So Kagome figured she could be a sort of, information guide to the souls that passed through. Not only did it keep her mind occupied, but she met a lot of well… interesting beings…

Her eyes begging to drift lazily shut Kagome had every intention of taking a quick nap.

"You'd think after that incident in life you'd learn not to fall asleep under random trees."

Kagome peeked one eye open and shook her head at the smiling face that was Gin's. She knew what he was talking about. He was speaking of when she was alive, that one time she had decided to take a nap under a comfortable looking tree in the forest, and had ended up almost getting kidnapped.

'When I first met Inuyasha..' Kagome mused to herself cringing a bit at the memory of the hanyou she'd never see again.

"Kagome?" gin questioned eyeing her. Kagome shook her head clearing her thoughts as she looked at Gin. "Yes?"

"I have some good news, and some horribly bad news" Gin replied in a serious tone.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, horribly bad news didn't sound too appealing at the moment.

Gin sighed "and I suppose I should give you the good news first, so I want your undivided attention, ok?" the old Judar instructed.

Kagome nodded her head, urging him to go on. "Well" Gin started "For the four years you have been here, some how you have managed to keep yourself sane" he paused and stroked her small beard thoughtfully.

"And in the time you've been here, you've also helped a lot of the souls that have passed through. It's true, ever since you've been letting them know the basic stuff, like meeting us Judars and all, things in limbo have been quite a bit less hectic, and more organized." He said stopping for a moment.

"You've been a real help, and it came to our attention, that your services deserve to be awarded."

Kagome blinked "Awarded?" she asked in confusion.

Gin nodded "Yes, awarded. It took some time, and a lot of convincing, but I managed the get the council of Judars to agree with me on the specific way in which you would be awarded." Gin spoke.

Kagome raised an eye brow, she really had no clue where this was leading.

Chuckling gin smiled "Kagome Higurashi, as an award to the outstanding help you have provided over the past four years, you are being granted a Second chance and will be returned to the living world as soon as you like." Gin finished smiling like a fool.

Kagome just sat there stunned. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Gin looked at Kagome curiously as she just sat there. She wasn't jumping up and down in joy or anything.

"Uh Kag-" Gin was cut off as she flung herself at him and hugged him so tight he thought his lings would snap. "Thank you Gin!!!" Kagome practically squealed with joy.

But then she paused "Wait.. if that's the good news. Then what's the horribly bad news you were talking about?" Kagome asked the smile fading from her face.

"Oh, that? The horribly bad news is that now you won't be able to help the new souls that enter limbo, and I'll be stuck with tons of beings that know absolutely nothing about being dead once again." Gin replied Wryly.

Kagome grinned from ear to ear "Oh, is that your way of saying you'll miss me?" Kagome asked mischiefly.

"Ya right" gin replied teasingly flicking Kagome on the nose. "Well, are you ready to live again."

Kagome nodded and stood up. "Never been more ready for something in my life, so to speak" Kagome replied.

And soon a white mist began to flow around Kagome's body. "I'll miss you Gin!" Kagome called out. "And you'll be missed here" Gin replied right before the white mist completely enveloped Kagome.

The mist gave her a warm comfortable feeling as if she began to feel more alive by the second.

But then, all of the sudden the warmth left her, and was replaced with an icy cold empty feeling that chilled her to the core. 'This doesn't feel right' Kagome thought

"No! Wait! Something's wrong!" Kagome yelled out in panic as she emptiness started to completely consumer her.

"Please! Gin help me!" Kagome cried out. But it was too late as everything went blank…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A/N- Hehehe, barely on the first chapter and already I'm adding in cliff hangers. In the great words of Buggs Bunny I quote "Aint I a stinker?". Lol

By the way.. It's currently 4 in the morning… I wish inspiration would strike sometime earlier in the day for once. Oh well…

Angelwingsbaka

Your CCCC (Comments, compliments, and constructive Criticism) is greatly appreciated!

P.S.-Yes, I was supposed to finish A mind pulled asunder next.. but.. my writer's block on that story is so bad right now I don't even want to talk about it ;-;


	2. Who's Kagome?

The 2nd Chance

A/N- And here's chapter two. Hope you like!

Chapter key:

Italics are dreams 

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 2: Who's Kagome?

-;-

       The mist gave her a warm comfortable feeling as she began to feel more alive by the second.

     But then, all of the sudden the warmth left her, and was replaced by an icy cold empty feeling that chilled her to the core. 'This doesn't feel right' Kagome thought.

    "No! Wait! Something's wrong!" Kagome yelled in panic as the emptiness started to completely consume her.

   "Please! Gin help me!" Kagome cried out. But it was too late as everything went blank…

-;-

_[dream]_

****_Colors swirled around Kagome as she floated in the middle of it all. "What, is this." She gasped as she started to see things pass by in the wisps of color._

_  There was a woman, a beautiful woman, lying in bed as a small girl cried by her side. And then, a blazing fire in a small village. _

_   "None of this makes sense." Kagome spoke in confusion. Images of people appeared… Several of them were men, with golden eyes, and silver hair, with the exception of one who had short black hair, and a rather lecherous look on his face._

_   And three women, one with long flowing black hair, and a gentle smile. Another one with short redish black hair, and the last with long dark brown hair and eyes that seemed to smile._

_  And then the scenes flashed again. One moment she saw, herself? In a library, reading a book. But the next moment she watched as she saw, herself thrown into a dungeon cell._

_   She bit her lip as she watched a boy get stabbed in the side. She flinched as she saw the boy plunge his sword deep within his opponent's stomach._

_   Kagome couldn't even believe her eyes as she watched the girl the girl that was apparently herself, release arrows into an evil looking ma._

_ And things just spun around her faster and faster… A line of guys dressed in womens' clothing. A bloody heart out stretched in a boy's hand._

_    A blue dragon in the sky, a frightening demon with the ability to control people. A cure, being too late, death… Attempted resurrection, more death…_

_It was all so confusing as it flashed before her eyes. Beginning to get dizzy Kagome couldn't handle it anymore._

_[end dream]_

-;-

    Gasping Kagome sat up her hand clenched over her chest as she struggled to breath.

"That dream…" Kagome whispered to herself as she shook her head. "It was odd. I kind of felt like I was watching as someone's life story flashed before my eyes.

Standing up from where she was on the soft green grass Kagome looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asked out-loud  as she began walking. She was in a forest, she knew that much… but that still didn't give her much of a clue as to where she was, or more importantly, why she was there.

Kagome stopped walking as she heard rustling coming from some near by bushes. 'Maybe it's some one who knows where we are?' Kagome thought as she stared at the bush.

Taking a step closer Kagome was about to speak when a large creature burst out. It had a mix of brown fur and purple scales as a sticky green substance oozed from it's mouth.

Kagome paled as she took a step back, only to find herself backed against a tree.

The creature hissed taking a step closer to her. The green substance dripping from it's mouth and hitting a nearby leaf on the ground. The leaf vanished almost instantly as if touched by acid.

"P-please don't hurt me" Kagome squeaked in fear. The creature only hissed more and then slung a claw at Kagome, grazing her ankle.

Kagome winced in pain as a tear slid down her cheek. 'Am I going to die?' Kagome thought as the creature took a new position, leaning back on it's hind legs.

'It's going to attack me!' Kagome thought panicking. And so she did the only thing she could think of and screamed.

-;-

 Inuyasha walked along a dirt path on the edge of the forest frowning in dismay. He had went hunting for two reasons.

One, because even though Kikyou means well, she was beginning to annoy him. And two, because hunting gave him something to keep his mind occupied.

It was always the same, every time this day hit every year since she had been gone. And it was hard to keep his mind off of Kagome.

But, hunting usually did the trick. Usually… But, this year, there was Kikyou…

He had found her, and saved her from a pack of wolves about a month ago. Taking her back to the manor Inuyasha let Saori care for Kikyou's wounds, and in the middle of all of it somewhere Saori had told Kikyou that she was welcome to stay as long as she liked.

Inuyasha sighed… His brothers all thought it was a great idea too. They all commented on how much she looked like Kagome…

They all spoke about her as if she were… Kagome's replacement…

But… even though she did share a sort of resemblance to Kagome, Kikyou was anything but Kagome.

That didn't change the fact that Kikyou had nothing but the best intentions. She seemed to care enough about everyone at the manor, and was pretty helpful too.

'Maybe I should, move on…' Inuyasha thought wearily, looking down.

But then his head shot right back up as an ear-piercing scream echoed through the woods.

Dropping the two rabbits that he had caught while hunting, Inuyasha sprung forth, heading in the direction of the scream.

Leaping from tree branch to tree branch Inuyasha scanned the area, when his eyes suddenly caught sight of something.

A demon had some one, though he couldn't clearly make out 'who' trapped against a tree, and looked as if it were about to strike at any moment.

"Not today you're not" Inuyasha smirked as he jumped down, launching himself at the creature.

Claws ripping strait through the creature Inuyasha grinned and stood up to see who would be thanking him for saving them.

Golden eyes widened as he realized who stood before him.

 'It can't be..' Inuyasha thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked again.

But sure enough, the same image was displayed before him.

'But, maybe..' Inuyasha took a wiff at the air. There was a chance that maybe she just _looked_ like her…

Inuyasha's heart began to beat at a fast pace when he finished. The scent… it's the same…

It was Kagome… after four years, she was there, standing right before him. She wasn't dead, her soul wasn't trapped in limbo.. she was really there!

Inuyasha took a step forward "Kag-". He cut himself off as he realized something.

Looking at her, Inuyasha saw as her body shook, and in the deep depths of her beautiful blue gray eyes, he saw fear.

And it was a fear, of not only the demon that he had just slain, but of himself. Taking another step forward Inuyasha out stretched his arm a little at the frightened girl before him. What was wrong with her?

A shriek escaped Kagome's mouth right as she fell unconscious. Acting quickly Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

She had a small fever, nothing too bad, it was triggered by fatigue and stress, which is also probably why she passed out.

-;-

Everyone was in the main hall when they heard the loud thud of the manor doors open.

"Looks like Inuyasha is back from huntin-" Keita stopped mid-sentence as he caught a scent in the air.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru breathed signifying that he also caught the scent.

"Kagome?" Kikyou asked in confusion when she heard footsteps and turned to see Inuyasha enter the room. Holding some one…

As Inuyasha drew closer the person whom he was holding became clearer and clearer.]

'She looks like me..' Kikyou thought in a daze as Inuyasha walked past her and set the girl down.

Like bugs to a light, everyone crowded around Inuyasha and the girl.

"Is she really?" Ryuichi asked staring at the girl before him in disbelief. Inuyasha looked at his brother "Yes." Inuyasha replied nodding his head.

"Awesome!!! Kagome's a zombie!!!" Ryohei cried happily as he began pocking the unconscious girl.

"Ya! This is so cool!!!" Ryuichi agreed as he also began pocking her.

Sesshoumaru sighed and smacked them both over the head "She's alive you bakas" he said, a slight of annoyance evident in his voice.

"How?" Keita questioned looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged "I was on my way back from hunting, when all of the sudden I heard a scream. I ran to where the scream came from, killed a demon, and found Kagome. But.." Inuyasha stopped.

The whole time Kikyou just sat there staring. If this girl really was… Kagome… kikyou shook her head and dismissed the very idea as if it were poison. This girl couldn't be Kagome, and that was that!

"But…?" Keita asked eyeing Inuyasha, in hopes that he'd continue.

"Even after the demon was dead, her eyes, were still filled with fear.." Inuyasha replied quietly.

"Hey look!" came Ryuichi's voice as everyone turned their focus on Kagome.

Her eyebrows creased as her eyes began to open slightly blinking a little at the light.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said happy that she was conscious again.

But, for Kagome everything felt weird. The room was spinning round and round and round and she felt a little sick.

Letting her eyelids drift shut again, Kagome said one last thing before she once again entered the realm of unconsciousness.

"Who's Kagome?"

-;-

A/N- Heehee. I'm really enjoying writing this =P. Oh and a small word to B.S. Kagome in reply to your review… Will shippou be in this story? My answer.. maybe, I haven't really given him a part in this story, and I usually don't add him in my stories, but I'll think about it. BTW, eventually I'm going to post a story, which at the moment has no name, where shippou plays a very important part, so you can look forward to that ok? =)

It's 11:22 P.M. right now.. so technically it's still july 4th…

**So Happy 4th of July!!!** (P.S.- my birthday is in a month! Yay!)

            AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated! =)

****


	3. Pandemonium

The 2nd Chance

A/N-Sorry for the long update period. First I was up in the mountains for a while, and when I came back we had guests at our house. But, now I'm back, and the guests have left, so back to writing! :)

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 3: Pandemonium

Kikyou scowled as she made her way down one of the halls, fists clenched. It was absolutely ridiculous!

The girl that everyone just immediately assumed was Kagome, was now in Kagome's room sleeping!

'How can they be so dense!?' Kikyou thought to herself as she turned a sharp corner.

'I mean really, they all said I looked like Kagome, so who's to say this girl isn't the same? Who's to say that this girl isn't just another random girl who looks like Kagome?' Kikyou thought angrily.

None of this made enough sense to be right. Kikyou had had her fare share of knowledge concerning the super natural, and not once had she ever heard of something like this happening.

Then again, from what she was told, Kagome had damned her soul to Limbo to save Inuyasha, and shortly after her body disappeared all together. Kikyou had never heard of something like that happening either.

Kikyou let out an angry sigh and shook her head. It didn't matter how much any one believed that the girl Inuyasha had found was Kagome. Because that girl **was not** Kagome!

She couldn't be Kagome! People just don't come back from the dead, come back from damnation, just like that!

And to top it all of, the girl didn't even recognize the name Kagome when she heard it. That in itself should have proven to everyone that it wasn't her!!!

Kikyou closed her eyes briefly and took a calm breath. She had promised to go visit her aunt Soi today, and thinking about this 'Kagome imposter' was slowing her down…

-;-

Laughing at the comment that Miroku had just made, Sango made her way up the steps that led to the large Manor doors.

"Sango, those are too big and heavy, let me open them for you." Miroku said from behind her.

Sango huffed and shook her head "Stop treating me as if I were some kind of porcelain I'm perfectly capable of openi-"

Sango was cut off as the door was opened suddenly and Kikyou made her way out, shoving past Sango while doing so.

Miroku stopped Sango from falling back when he caught her and then turned a scathing look at Kikyou's back as she left the Manor grounds.

"Why that little!" Sango said angrily as she got out of Miroku's arms and made her way into the manor, Miroku close behind.

Miroku sighed. Sango had never really liked Kikyou that much, and the fact that Kikyou symbolized maybe a second chance at love for Inuyasha, was the only thing keeping Sango from strangling her.

"Sango" Miroku inquired as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, you shouldn't let her get to you." He cooed as he planted light kisses along her neck, in hopes to calm her down.

"I can let her get to me if I want!" Sango retorted.

" **I'm** the one who's pregnant! **I'm** the one with the raging hormones! **I** can do whatever the hell **I** want!" she huffed angrily.

Miroku smirked. God how he loved this woman…

Back in December he had asked Sango to marry him, and the most amazing part of all, is that she agreed!

Their wedding was beautiful, dozens upon dozens of flowers, white ones, like the snow. Even though it was cold, they had their wedding outside, near a frozen over lake. He remembered how Sango had said it was like something out of a fairytale she'd been told as a child.

'And the night after, that too, was like a fairytale…' Miroku thought to himself, a self satisfied smirk playing across his face.

"I suppose you're right Sango." Miroku stated as he let go of her and walked to face her.

"What?" Sango asked in confusion. This was supposed to be the part where he told her to get a hold on her temper and stop fussing.

I suppose you're right" he repeated a shine in his eyes. He cupped her chin in his palm, leaned down, and kissed her softly.

For a second Sango felt dazed, that's how she always felt when he kissed her, dazed, like she was drunk, on love…

But, not nearly dazed enough not to notice that hand running over her rump.

"Baka!" Sango scolded as she slapped him.

Miroku stumbled back a few steps, and then looked up with a hurt expression on his face.

"You're my wife aren't you?" He asked in a playfully-hurt tone.

"Maybe I am. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't like you rubbing my but!" Sango said in annoyance.

'What is it with men? Why in the hell do they find such pleasure in groping women's rears!?' Sango thought to herself.

Sango snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted Keita walking by with a tray full of food.

"Oh! Good!" Sango exclaimed as she made her way over, with the full intention of snatching the food.

"This isn't for you." Keita said bluntly as he stared at her.

Sango looked at him with pleading eyes, but all Keita did was lift an eyebrow and give her an odd look.

Obviously the eyes weren't working. 'Ok then' Sango thought to herself.

"It's not fair. Here I am, pregnant, having to eat for two people, and you won't even spare me a little!?" She put her hands to her eyes as tears started to fall.

Keita sighed. He knew this routine. Sango would 'fake' that her hormones where making her cry, until she got what she wanted.

"Nope sorry, this food is for Kagome." Keita said as he began walking off.

"But Keita I'm delicate, like porcelain, I need foo-" Sango cut herself off as it registered in her mind just what Keita had said.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered.

"Wait, what do you mean Kagome!?" Sango questioned, and then realized that Keita was already out of sight.

"What did he mean, Kagome?" Sango questioned Miroku as she turned around to face him.

He had followed Keita.

"Men" Sango fumed as she made her way towards Kagome's old chambers also.

-;-

Inuyasha sat by the side of the bed, staring at Kagome's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful…

But…

'Why?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he rubbed his temple. 'Why did she ask who Kagome was? She's Kagome!' he thought irritably.

She looked like Kagome, she smelled exactly like Kagome, yet she didn't know who Kagome was. Did that mean she was just another person who bore resemblance to Kagome?

"That can't be it." Inuyasha sighed as he leaned over Kagome and brushed a stray hair from her face. "No one can be, exactly like you, except for you. Right?" he asked her sleeping form.

"Wha.." Inuyasha looked curiously as he saw a necklace chain around her neck. Being

careful not to disturbs her, her slowly lifted the chain from under her shirt to reveal a Jewel strung to it.

It was around, smooth, and had a pinkish purple-ish tint to it.

Inuyasha was brought out of his daze as he heard the door open. Looking up he saw Keita and Miroku enter, Keita holding a platter filled with food.

And right after they entered Sango hurried in also. She stopped in mid step and stared as she spotted Kagome.

"She really is, here…" Sango gasped. Inuyasha nodded as Keita set the tray down on a near by table.

Miroku stood is stunned silence as he stared across at the friend he thought to be gone. But she was there, she was really right there.

"Come on guys, when she wakes up, I'm sure Inuyasha will let us know" Keita said as he went to exit the room.

Sango turned and looked at him, and then looked at Kagome again. Trusting her better judgment she nodded.

Walking over to Miroku she took his hand and gave him a slight nudge "come on" she said briskly as she led him out of the room.

-;-

As they exited the room Miroku turned to Keita immediately and asked for an explanation.

"Well, when Inuyasha went for his hunt, he had found her, and saved her from a youkai. She had passed out right after that and he brought her here. But, the thing is, she woke up for a moment when she was back, and she didn't even recognize her own name" Keita said and sighed.

"Doesn't even recognize her own name…" Sango said softly in confusion". How can some one not even recognize their own name!?" She demanded, her hormones getting the best of her.

Keita shrugged "Could be all sorts of reasons. Hell, for all we know, she might not even really be Kagome."

"Why would you say that? Of coarse she's Kagome, you saw her!" Miroku replied in a panicked tone. She had to be Kagome..

"The only thing she's said so far is 'Who's Kagome' and pretty much the rest of the time she has been un-conscious. For all we know, she could wake up, and just end up being another girl that looks like Kagome." Keita replied.

"But, what about her smell? Does she smell like Kagome?" Sango asked hopefully.

Keita nodded.

"Then there's a an almost 100% chance that she is Kagome!?" Sango said in a rush.

Keita shrugged "Won't know till she wakes up." He replied.

-;-

Kagome shifted as a delicious smell reached her nose. Letting out a small moan of tiredness she squinted her eyes open to see the top of a canopy bed.

"Where?" She asked herself in confusion.

"You're home" She heard a voice from her side.

Turning she gasped as golden eyes stared back at her. And then it hit her.

"Get back! Get away from me!" She said in fear as she backed away from him, tangling herself in the bed spread.

Inuyasha looked at her in alarm. "What's wrong? Why are you scared of me!?" He asked in confusion.

"You" she pointed at him. "You ripped through that beast like it was nothing. You have Youkai blood in you!" she accused.

A dull pang twinged in Inuyasha's heart when the words Kagome had uttered reached his ears.

The one person, who he loved more than anything… The person who had accepted him for who he was with out a second thought, was afraid if him, because he was half youkai..

'No..' Inuyasha thought as he bit his lip. This isn't my Kagome, she'd never do this!

Clenching his fists angrily Inuyasha looked up and stared at Kagome with dangerous eyes.

She was just another Kikyou…

He had been so close. He had thought that he could finally be with her again, forever. He was so sure that this girl was his Kagome, her looks, her smell, he was so sure… But no.. she didn't act like his Kagome.

"Witch" he said scathingly.

Kagome's eyes widened more so in fear, he looked angry. "What are you talking about!?" she demanded, her voice trembling.

Anger clouded his mind now as he got on the bed inching towards her.

Kagome squeaked a gasp of terror and inched away from him. But she found there was nowhere to go, as her back hit the wall behind her.

"Witch! You can make yourself look like her, even smell like her! You tried to trick me into thinking you were her! Well you can't fool me! You'll pay for trying to steal my Kagome's identity!"

After being so hopeful, after being so close to happiness again, and then finding that this girl wasn't Kagome, she couldn't be, Kagome never feared him. He couldn't control his anger at losing his false hope.

He wanted to kill…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A/N- Cliff hanger. Muahahahahaha. Um, anyways. I'm leaving for Michigan on Saturday, and I'll be back the 9th of August. Heehee, my Birthday is in Nine days, and guess what, my mom is getting me a kitten! (she told me so). I'm SO happy!

BUT.. I've yet to think of a name for the kitten. We're not even sure if we're getting a boy or a girl yet. So in your review, if you want, suggest a boy and/or girl name for my kitty! :)

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated!


	4. Did I know you before?

The 2nd Chance

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy between going to Michigan and what not.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 4: Did I know you before?

'What am I going to do?' Kagome thought trembling. This guy really looked like he wanted to kill her right now. And all because of some girl named Kagome!?

"Now die!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged at her. Kagome screamed and threw herself out of the way of his razor sharp claws.

Inuyasha had just barley missed her, his claws managing to graze a small chip off of the pinkish jewel that hung from Kagome's neck.

For a fraction of a second Kagome's heart stopped and she froze. Inuyasha smirked and rose his arm again "I won't miss you this time!" he roared as swung down.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha stopped himself inches from her face and stared.

Her eyes squinted shut Kagome waited for the final blow, but it never came. Peeking one eye open she looked at the hanyou before her. He was staring at her in surprise.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Kagome blinked "Eto… Inuyasha?" she said quietly, afraid he might still kill her.

"Why?" he asked in a low tone. Kagome just stared at him. The truth was, she wasn't quite sure why she yelled that name.

Heck, she didn't even know anyone by that name. It's just, suddenly, after the first time he had lunged at her, the name popped into her head, as if it were the name of some one who'd protect her, keep her safe.

Inuyasha was getting impatient "Answer me!" he demanded. "I don't know why!" Kagome yelled back in response, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm not sure of anything anymore." She whispered dejectedly.

And then it hit him. "Hey, what's your name?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome bit her lip as more tears sprung into her eyes.

"I don't know! I don't know anything!" she sobbed. "I don't know my name, I don't know where I'm from, I'm not even sure how old I am. And I don't know why! I can't remember any of it!!!" she cried wretchedly.

It all made sense to Inuyasha now. Why she didn't recognize her name, why she was afraid of him. A girl who has no idea who she is, or where she is, or anything at all, of coarse she'd be afraid of someone who could rip through a youki with no trouble at all.

Pulling the crying Kagome into his arms Inuyasha hugged her and sighed. "I'm sorry... Please stop crying?" he asked stroking her hair in a calming way.

Kagome hiccupped and looked up with a tear soaked face. "But, why did you want to kill me" she asked with a trembling voice.

Inuyasha flinched at the mention of him trying to take her life. "Because, I've been without you for so long. And when you were afraid of me, I thought that maybe you weren't you, but an imposter. And I lost control. I really am sorry." He said quietly.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, you've been without me for so long? Did… Did I know you before?" she questioned whipping some tears from her face with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha responded brushing one of her stray hairs from her face to behind her ear.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "You should eat something" Inuyasha said gesturing towards the tray of food Keita had brought. "And then she can change into something clean to wear" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the wall of Kimonos that were hers.

"I'm going to go now, random people may come in to check up on you, just to let you know, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

-;-

Kikyou arrived in front of the small house that was her aunt Soi's. It was in the middle of the woods, not really close to any villages, and rather secluded.

Her aunt used to be the priestess of a village a few miles away, but then one night she was outcast from the village because they claimed she had become a dark priestess.

Kikyou snorted, her aunt, a dark priestess? Ridiculous.

Stepping up Kikyou knocked lightly and waited for a response. "Oh Kikyou, come in." came a voice from inside, acknowledging her.

Stepping inside Kikyou smiled as she saw her aunt Soi sitting across the room brewing something in a small kettle. "What are you making?" Kikyou questioned peering over her aunt's shoulder.

"Uh… a herbal remedy to cure wrinkles" Soi lies stirring the concoction. "Ah" Kikyou responded sitting down next to her.

Soi stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Kikyou. "Is something bothering you?" she asked. Kikyou nodded.

"It's that Kagome girl isn't it?" Soi asked knowingly. Kikyou turned a stunned look on her aunt. "How do you know about her?" she asked in confusion.

Soi chuckled as she went back to stirring "I had a vision that was coming." Soi replied wisely. "So then she is, the real Kagome?" Kikyou asked anger boiling up inside of her.

Soi chuckled again "No need to get angry, I won't let her interfere with yours and Inuyasha's relationship." Soi spoke as she added another ingredient to the concoction.

"I had a vision that she was returning to earth. So when the time came I performed a spell that erected the memories from her soul and trapped them in a small jewel called the Shikon no tama. She won't remember a thing so long as her memories remain trapped in the jewel." Soi explained.

"A being can't exist without memory. The only reason Kagome remains to exist is because the jewel is with her at all times, acting as a pendant of her necklace. The only way to release her memories is to shatter the jewel. So all you have to do my dear, is make sure that Kagome doesn't re-fall in love with Inuyasha, and you'll be set." Soi smiled mischiefly.

It took a second for Kikyou to process in her mind what she had just been told. So, it was Kagome, but she didn't remember anything. So Kagome wasn't in love with Inuyasha 'And I still have a chance' Kikyou thought to herself smirking.

"Ok, thanks. I've got to go now, Ja!" Kikyou called as she left.

-;-

"What do you think we should do?" Inuyasha asked his elder brother from the seat across from him.

Sesshoumaru contemplated it for a moment and then looked up. "It's clear now that she's lost her memory. I propose that we tell her about herself, who she was before she forgot everything." Sesshoumaru said.

"You mean, tell her like, how she was such good friends with Sango, how she thought Miroku was perverted, like that?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshoumaru shook his head "No. You can't just tell her how she is supposed to feel and the expect her to just accept it. Those sort of things she'll have to realize for herself. She'll have to get to know all of us again, start from scratch." Sesshoumaru replied folding hid hands together.

"What we'll tell her is things such as, her name, where she is from, how old she is, mostly identity things." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I understand" Inuyasha responded nodding his head. Standing up he made his way to the door and stopped short when Sesshoumaru called his name.

"Inuyasha, remember, that also means that she has no idea that you two loved each other. So keep in mind, that she might not fall in love with you a second time." Sesshoumaru said in a serious tone.

Inuyasha eyes saddened but then he shook his head and smiled "Heh, ya right. Who could ever resist my devilish charm."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "Remember Chiki Hashtare from back when you were about 7 years old?" Sesshoumaru asked a hint of amusement glinting in his eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear the image of him face down in horse droppings. He had tried to kiss Chiki, and in return she pushed him in a manure pile. "Don't remind me" Inuyasha groaned as he left the room.

-;-

Inuyasha was headed towards Kagome's room when Kikyou spotted him as she entered the Manor. "Inuyasha!" she called catching his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked wondering what she wanted. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me on a walk to the beach before it gets dark." She said hopefully.

"Naw. Sorry Kikyou, but right now I'm focused on helping Kagome out, maybe some other time he said as he waved a hand and walked away.

Kikyou clenched her fists in anger. 'Kagome this, Kagome that, I'm focused on helping Kagome right now. Well what about me!?' Kikyou thought angrily to herself as she began walking, heading for the Garden.

Ryuichi and Ryohei snickered as they watched Kikyou head out for the garden. "Ok, quick!" Ryohei told Ryuichi who was holding a pale as they ran up to Kagome's room.

-;-

Kagome had just finished changing into a light green kimono when she heard a knock at the door. "Um, come in?" she said timidly.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Ryohei asked as he walked in followed by Ryuichi. Kagome had figured out by now that her name must be Kagome, since that's what everyone had been calling her.

"Oh, I'm doing well.. Uh, what is that?" she asked pointing to the pale Ryuichi was holding. "Oh that, it's just left over table scraps, some rotten fruit, vegetables, and eggs, along with some sour milk." Ryohei explained as if it were completely natural.

"Ew" Kagome stated plainly, holding her nose. "We're going to use your balcony really quick, that is, if you don't mind." Ryuichi said.

"Why do I get this odd sense of Déjà vu when you ask that?" Kagome sighed. "Go ahead" she said as she followed them to the balcony.

"Ok, here she comes, on the count of three" Ryohei said as they leaned over the balcony.

Inuyasha walked in right about then and his eyes widened.

"One"

"Don't you do that!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Two"

'Shit' Inuyasha thought as he ran for the balcony.

"Three!"

Inuyasha was a sliver of a second too late as the content of the pale when splashing down on top of Kikyou's head.

Eyes narrowing Kikyou looked up and glared. There was Ryuichi and Ryohei laughing hysterically, Inuyasha trying to hide the fact that he found it funny, and failing horribly, and a shocked looking Kagome.

Kikyou was about to yell some insults when her stomach lurched and she held her hand over her mouth. The smell of the rotten and spoiled foods were making her nauseous as she vomited on a near by rose bush.

She was so going to get them back!

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I start school on Monday so wish me luck. And I'm going to try my best to get back on the 'update every weekend' schedule. Ja!

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated!


	5. Friendly Attempts

The 2nd Chance

A/N- Once again I must ask your forgive-ness for taking so long to update. There are many reasons as to why I've been taking so long to update, and I'm sorry nya. v.v

Chapter 5: Friendly attempts

Kagome looked away as Kikyou vomited in the rose bushes, it wasn't a very pleasant sight.

Turning she saw all 3 guys laughing un-controllably, and narrowed her eyes. She didn't know who that girl down there was, but even so, dumping all of that disgusting stuff on her was rude!

Inuyasha managed to stop laughing long enough to see Kagome headed towards the door.

"H-hey Kagome. Where are you going?" He asked dumbfounded..

Kagome turned around angrily "It's bad enough that that girl had to be humiliated by having rotten foods dumped on her, but then to laugh at her? Do none of you have any morals?" Have snipped out before turning back around and leaving the room.

By then Inuyasha, Ryohei, and Ryuichi had stopped laughing.

"Well, I feel like and ass now. How about you guys?" Inuyasha half questioned, half commented.

"Nope." Ryuichi said grinning.

"Why would we feel bad about what we did?" Ryohei added in.

"Because you both dumped a ton of slop on an un-suspecting Kikyou, and then laughed at her!" Inuyasha replied irritably.

"Yeah. But Kikyou's also a cold hearted snob who thinks rude thoughts about us." Ryohei replied blandly.

"Wha-? Thinks rude thought about you? How would you know what she's thinking?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"You can see it in her evil eyes!" Ryuichi replied laughing as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, evil eyes." Ryohei whispered menacingly as he began laughing like a mad man, and also exited the room.

Inuyasha shook his head. His twin brothers, both of them older than him. Yet while he was trying (note: TRYING) to act mature, they just plain out didn't care.

-;-

Kagome wandered around for a while trying her best to figure out how to get to the garden.

And after several un-rewarding attempts, she finally came across a door that looked promising.

Pushing the door open she was rewarded to find the garden, and… a really, **really** bad smelling Kikyou.

"Um, Hi.." Kagome said impishly as she approached Kikyou.

"I haven't met you yet, but I'm Kagome. And, I'm really sorry about what happened. If I had known that they were going to do what they did, I never would have allowed them access to my balcony." Kagome said apologetically.

Kikyou whipped her mouth off with her sleeve and looked up. Was Kagome, being nice to her?

"Why?" Kikyou asked suspiciously.

Kagome looked at her in confusion "Why what?" she asked.

"Why are you acting so kindly towards me?" Kikyou replied standing up.

"Um. Because it was sort of my fault that this happened to you. And I'm really sorry, and. Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Kagome answered.

Kikyou nodded. 'Yes, of coarse. She doesn't remember her life before this. So naturally she wouldn't see me as a threat to her and Inuyasha's relationship, because she doesn't even know that they ever had one.'

Kikyou smirked. "Ok. And by the way, I'm Kikyou."

"Nice to meet you" Kagome replied smiling brightly. "Here, let me help you go get cleaned up."

-;-

Sango looked to her right, and then to her left. There was no sign of anyone near by.

"Coast clear" Sango whispered to herself as she sprinted around the next corner and then stopped, pressing herself up against the wall.

"Yes. Kanjo I understand that you've been having horrible nightmares as of lately. And I think I know the cause of them." Miroku stated as he and Kanjo, one of the servants passed by where Sango was hiding.

"Do you by chance have any closets in your room?" Miroku questioned as he and Kanjo walked away.

Sango sighed in relief that they hadn't noticed her there.

As she scanned the area one more time, Sango smiled, and then made a mad dash for the kitchen door.

Sliding in and then shutting the door securely behind her Sango once again looked around to make sure there was no one near.

"I'm getting good at this" Sango said to herself as she strolled over to the pantry room and shut the door behind her.

"Now lets see.. Sugar rice cakes should be behind the Oranges.." Sango said to herself shuffling around through the foods.

"What the?" Sango had found the sugar ride cakes, and on top of them a letter.

_Sango my beloved,_

_I want you to erase all thoughts of eating these sugar rice cakes from your mind right now! Yes that's right, I know you've been sneaking them! The closets probably know too… anyways, grab something healthy, like some fruit. Think of the baby, we don't want it being a junk food fanatic now do we?_

_Love,_

_Miroku._

Sango rolled her eyes and ripped the letter in two. No letter was going to stand between her and her sweets right now.

Grabbing one of the rice cakes, Sango was just about to stuff it in her mouth when she heard the kitchen door open.

'Uh oh' Sango thought to herself as she tried to be as quite as possible.

-;-

"Just hold on a second and I'll find a dish towel to wet, and wipe all of that stuff off of you." Kagome said as she began searching the cabinets for one.

"Ah! Here we go." Kagome said as she pulled out a clean white cloth and dunked it in a bucket of water.

"Yeah, thanks.." Kikyou replied dully as she took the cloth and then began whipping the rotten remains off.

"Wait, what's that smell?" Kikyou said as she pulled the cloth away from her face and looked at it.

"Kagome? What water did you dunk this in?" Kikyou asked suspiciously.

Kagome looked confused "Um, that one." Kagome said pointing towards a large brown bucket.

Kikyou's eyes widened "That's the dirty dish water!" You practically yelled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome gasped clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Here, I'll take that, and get you a fresh one!" Kagome said grabbing the cloth and turning to find another one.

"Wait. Where is some clean water?" Kagome asked spinning around and accidentally slapping Kikyou in the face with the wet cloth at the same time.

Kagome dropped the cloth on the ground and held both hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh I'm **so** sorry! I really didn't mean to-"

"Just, stop trying to help me." Kikyou said through clenched teeth.

And as she turned to leave the kitchen, she stepped, and slipped on the wet rag that Kagome had dropped.

"Oh no!" Kagome could slap herself. How was it possible to mess up so many times in a row?

Kikyou got up rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" Kagome squeaked.

Kikyou glared at her "You are such a screw up!" she yelled, and then left.

-;-

All the while Sango sat in the pantry and heard it all. How horrible of Kikyou to say such things!

But what Sango hadn't heard, was the Kitchen door opening again, and Miroku coming in.

"Kagome don't listen to her! You aren't a screw up!" Sango declared as she burst out of the pantry room, her arms full of sugar rice cakes.

Kagome and Miroku stood there staring, a little in shock.

"Eh?" Sango bit her lip and looked down at all the sweets she was holding.

"I can explain Miroku.." she said sweat-dropping and backing back into the pantry.

"Stop." Miroku said bluntly, and Sango stopped.

Walking over to her, he took all of the rice cakes and looked her sternly in the eye "Fruits." He said simply before walking to the kitchen door.

"Hey Kagome. Sorry for that." He said and then left.

Sango looked at Miroku's retreating figure longingly.

Kagome noticed the look of longing and spoke up. "Is he going somewhere? Are you going to miss him?" she asked a little in confusion.

Sango sighed "No."

"Then what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He took all of the sugar rice cakes!" Sango wailed bursting out in tears.

Kagome stood for a second, not sure what to do. She didn't know half of these people, who all seemed to know her.

Not to mention, last time she tried to help some one out, she just managed to get them madder at her.

"Um, are you ok?" Kagome asked cautiously.

Sango sniffed, looked up, and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. It's these damn hormones.. It sucks to be pregnant sometimes.." She replied, now very cheery.

"Oh, I see" Kagome smiled, no longer confused.

"I've got to go hunt down Miroku, and my sugar cakes now. Ja." Sango said as she hopped off after Miroku.

"How odd.." Kagome said to herself shaking her head and swearing to never get pregnant.

-;-

Now in fresh garments Kikyou smiled as she caught sight of Inuyasha walking down the hall across from her.

"Inuyasha!" she called out as she began running over to him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to see Kikyou running over to him.

"Oh, hey Kikyou, what's up?" he asked as she got closer.

"I just finished- Oomph!" Kikyou gasped as her foot caught on the rug and she fell forwards.

-;-

Kagome walked along a hallway looking around. She couldn't remember exactly how to get back to her room.

"Let's see. Did I take a left back there? Or maybe it was that I should have taken a right.. Hmmm."

Kagome had just turned another corner when she saw Inuyasha. Though she hadn't seen Kikyou.

She was just about to call out to him, to ask where her room was when she felt a painful jolt shoot through her body, and cried out.

-;-

"Gotcha" Inuyasha said as he caught Kikyou in his arms.

Blushing, Kikyou smiled and looked up. "Thank yo-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said suddenly as he cut Kikyou off after hearing Kagome cry out.

Forgetting about Kikyou he dropped her and ran over, catching Kagome just before she hit the ground.

"Kagome, are you alright!?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he held her in his arms.

Kagome out her hand to her forehead and looked at him dizzily. "Stop spinning in circles, it's giving me a head-ache" she said as she let her eyes focus, to find that he wasn't spinning in circles.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked in worry.

Kagome stood up, still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Well. I was about to call out for you, to ask you where my room was, when all of the sudden the horrible pain shot through my body. And now, I kind of feel a little empty.." She replied.

Inuyasha sighed, "You're probably just tired. Here, I'll take you to your room." And with that, Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms, and carried her off to her room.

Kikyou sat there, on the ground, where Inuyasha had dropped her!

'Why that little.' she thought angrily. She was so going to get her back. And she knew exactly how too.

-;-

Inuyasha laid a blushing Kagome down on her bed and smiled.

"I'm not sure, what kind of sick-ness makes a person collapse and feel a bit empty, but I'm guessing that you're just exhausted, so take it easy ok?" Inuyasha commented.

Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded. "Sorry."

Inuyasha shrugged "Nothing to be sorry about. I'm sure after a good night's sleep you'll be fine." He said as he walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome." He said smiling, and then pulled the door close behind him.

Kagome blushed deeper and hid her face in her pillows.

'He's so sweet..' she thought to herself.

-;-

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and smirked happily. Who needed to tell Kagome that she had been in love with him before she died, when she was already falling back in love with him?

"Thinking of some one special?" Kikyou asked as she walked up to him.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied not really catching the hint that she was speaking about herself.

Kikyou giggled a little and looked down blushing. "Why not express your thoughts out-loud then?" she asked.

A few seconds passed by and there was no answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou questioned looking up, just to realize that he had left.

"Oh the nerve!" Kikyou scowled.

Then she turned and glared at Kagome's door. Time to end this…

-;-

Kagome was sitting on her bed trying to figure out what she was going to where as night cloths when there was a knock on the door.

"Um, come in.." Kagome said impishly, thinking it was Inuyasha.

Kagome was a bit surprised when, instead of Inuyasha entering the room, it was Kikyou.

"Oh, hey Kikyou. Do you need something?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Kikyou glared coldly at Kagome with hatred in her eyes.

"We need to talk."

A/N- To tell the truth. I only managed to get this chapter out cause I'm home sick, and therefore can't go to school. I know I've been taking a long time to update and I'm sorry. If it helps any, this chapter was 2 pages longer than my normal chapters, and I already know what I'm doing for the next chapter. Expect another update soon (depending on the reviews. It seems less and less people review every chapter T.T )

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated!


	6. Running

The 2nd Chance

A/N- My right pointer finger got broken during P.E. on Friday… T.T. . Expect more typos than usual gah…

Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot to add one of these… Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me. Just the plot of this story. This disclaimer applies for all chapters.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Running

"O-ok.." Kagome said awkwardly.

"You need to leave! Just, leave!" Kikyou shouted in anger. Kagome hadn't been around for more that a few days, and already she was messing up her life. Kikyou couldn't let this go on.

"But…" Kagome gasped as she stood up.

"If you're angry about the spoiled food, and then the dish cloth, and um, slipping-" Kagome started.

"Angry? You think those made me, just angry? Among other things!? I'm furious!" Kikyou shouted loudly.

"But, I was just trying to help, and-" . "And nothing!" Kikyou cut Kagome off again.

"Ever since you were brought back, things have been going badly!" Kikyou shouted in anger.

"Ever since I was brought back…?" Kagome whispered in confusion.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. She would drive Kagome away. Then all of her troubles would be gone. Then no one would humiliate her so.

Rotten slop being dumped on her, dirty dish cloths, humiliating herself when she slipped, and even Inuyasha just dropping her like that, so that he could go to Kagome! Such disrespect?

She couldn't help but believe that this was all a result of Kagome's coming back to life all of the sudden.

"You are a burden on everyone in this manor! I wish you'd just leave! Everyone else won't tell you about how you're so horrible, because they're kind people, and just don't want to hurt your feelings!" Kikyou said coldly.

Tears began to brim in Kagome's eyes.

Was it true? Was she so much of a burden, that no one wanted her around. That they all wanted her to leave, but were too kind to say so themselves?

Kikyou frowned and turned to leave.

"I hope you're happy Kagome. You're ruining our lives…" She spoke, and then exited the room smirking.

-;-

So many things were racing around Kagome's mind, she didn't really know what to think as she ran out of her bedroom and jogged quietly down the halls.

If she were a nuisance, then she would leave. There was no reason to stick around and make people's lives miserable. No one deserved to be miserable on her account.

Slipping through the front door of the manor Kagome dashed for the gate, and then exited the manor grounds.

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks as she Ran.

Into the forest she just ran and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

So very many things were confusing right now, it made her head hurt. Everything just all seemed so crazy, so out of place.

She didn't know who she was. Sure, they had all told her that she was Kagome Higurashi. But, who was Kagome Higurashi?

'What would Kagome do in a situation like this? Would she really run like I'm doing right now? What would, the person who I apparently am do!?' Kagome thought gravely to herself as she continued running.

"Get away." Kagome half sobbed to herself as she picked up her pace. If she was Kagome Higurashi, then it wasn't a question of what Kagome Higurashi would do. Because Kagome Higurashi would do what ever she herself did.

And that was run. To get away, as far as she could. The thought of hurting such kind people. To so unknowingly cause them unhappiness? She wouldn't allow it.

Branches of trees tore at her kimono and rocks cut her bare feet as Kagome ran her heart out. She didn't know where she was going, but she was indeed, going to go there.

'And what about what Kikyou said…' Kagome pondered to herself as more hot tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ever since I was brought back?" Kagome whispered as the tears fell and she stopped in front of a river.

'Since I was brought back from where? Or, From what?" Kagome asked herself in bewildered confusion.

Suddenly a cold chill swept over Kagome's body. It felt like some one was watching her…

Twirling around Kagome saw what appeared to be several wolf youkai standing no more than about 10 feet away from her.

"So.. Miko, we meet again." The first spoke taking a step forward.

Kagome in turn took a step back, only to find that the River left her no escape.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked in false bravery.

The man smirked "Forgotten me so soon? When just a few months ago you tried to slaughter me and the rest of the pack!?" the man said angrily.

"Ginta." Hakaku said stepping up next to the angry wolf. "Remember what Kouga said." He warned.

Kagome took the temporary distraction to flee as she took off to her right and ran as fast as her already worn out legs would get her.

"Get her!" Ginta yelled as soon as he realized this, and took off after her along with the rest of the pack.

"No damnit!" Kagome mentally cursed, and then found herself wondering where she had picked up such foul language.

They where gaining on her..

'Faster Kagome!' She thought to herself as she strained to run even faster, her weary legs begging for a break.

"We will not let you escape this time. There's no stupid mutt to save you this time miko! You will not be forgiven." Ginta called out from behind her.

-

"Hey, who are you guys chasing?' Kouga questioned as he ran up along Ginta's side all of the sudden.

Ginta gulped a little "The miko whom attempted to slaughter the tribe a few months ago. But, I-I wasn't going to kill her myself, I was going to leave that to you, honest.." Ginta said worriedly.

Back when the miko had first escaped, Kouga had sworn that her blood would fall by his hands alone, if she were ever to venture into their territory again. No murderer was welcome.

Kouga looked forward and sniffed the air a bit.

No, something was different about her scent. It was sweet and flowery, welcoming, and warm. Where as the miko's scent had been musty, and cold, unwelcoming…

-

Kagome gasped as she came to a cliff where the river dropped down into a long waterfall, and then flowed once again once it reached the bottom.

Biting her lip Kagome looked back the quick approaching wolf youkai.

She had a choice, be killed by them, or jump off the cliff, and hope to land safely in the water, but still having the risk of missing the water..

She looked at the wolves, and then the water again, and her choice was made.

Jump.

**-**

"That girl is not the miko." Kouga said coolly.

"What?" Ginta asked dumbfounded.

"But, I can feel miko powers in her. What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"She may be, unknowingly, a miko. But she is not Kikyou." Kouga replied, turning his head towards where she was just in time to see her leap off the cliff.

"Shit!" He growled as she ran and leapt off after her.

Kagome had her eyes squeezed shut as she let the falling sensation embrace her. It was cold with the night's air flashing past her so swiftly.

But then, warmth embraced her as she felt strong arms wrap around her lithe form.

'So warm..' Kagome thought for a second.

But then panic shot through her as she realized that she had been followed. They were going to kill her still.

Her eyes shooting open Kagome came eye to eye, with what looked like the sky.

She was so caught up in the man's wondrous blue eyes, that she almost didn't notice her sharp claws, or her fangs.

Almost.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but was cut of as two soft lips possessed her own quickly.

It all seemed so slow, when really it had been merely a few second they had been in the air, falling.

And Kagome was brought to a rude awakening as both her and the man plunged into the icy cold depths at the bottom of the waterfall.

-

Kouga held onto Kagome tightly as he kicked his legs and brought them both up to the surface, no longer having his mouth over hers.

Kagome's first instinct was to scream, but was once again cut of by the, none too gentle this time lips of the man.

Pulling away Kouga narrowed his eyes at her.

"Keeps quite!" He whispered seriously.

"And why should I you pervert!?" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

And that's about when she noticed the dozens of little red eyes watching them.

He hadn't been trying to be perverted; he just wanted to keep her quite, and for good reason too…

----------------------------------------------

A/N- Sooo…. Do you love me for updating with a broken finger, or hate me for updating ending with a cliffy? Buahahaha…. Sorry, I've had a lot of soda with in the last two days, the hyper effects haven't quite left me yet. I'm going to go watch Inuyasha now.. Yes that's right, I finished this chapter just in time to go watch it! Nyahahaha… o.o. bye now…

Angelwingsbaka

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated!


	7. It was the closets

The 2nd Chance

A/N- I'm apologizing now, and in advance for all of the long update periods there have been and will be. I'm sorry guys, but I'm really pushing for straight A's this semester, and when I'm not studying, I'm doing something with friends, and actually taking part in my own life. Lol. So I'll still be updating, and I'll do my best never to go more than 2 weeks without updating ok?

Chapter 7: It was the closets…

Kagome floated there, her breath caught in her throat as she watched the malicious red eyes watch her. At the moment she felt like the stupidest being in existence.

Quite he says, and what does she do? She frikking yells! How dumb could she get? How much more trouble could she possibly get herself into? Kagome gulped, considering the current position she had gotten herself into, probably not much before she ended up dead.

All Kagome wanted to do right now was sink into the arms of the man that was holding her, and disappear. Unfortunately enough, that was not, and option.

Kouga cursed mentally and looked at the woman in his arms. She looked scared shitless, and for a moment he smirked at this. She probably thought she was about to meet her death.

Kouga narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the youkai in the woods. But not if he could help it. Since it was, in fact his own pack of wolves that had put her in this situation to begin with.

"Listen." Kouga spoke in a serious tone. Kagome looked up at him with surprised eyes, but nodded.

"The red eyes you see surrounding us, are that of the Soushen youkai. Kind of like large lizards… They're generally rather weak and harmless alone, but when in packs, like right now, they are highly dangerous." Kouga spoke knowingly.

"And, we just happened to be lucky enough to fall into their territory. Don't make and sudden moves, hang onto me, and you should be fine." Kouga said eyeing the youkai as they began to come out from the woods.

"Hang onto yo-?" Kagome eeped in surprise as Kouga sprung out of the water and into the air. Clinging onto him Kagome looked on with worried eyes as the youkai began leaping at them in the dozens.

"Back off you low lives!" Kouga yelled as he kicked through some of the youkai, and began running towards the cliff. The youkai reacted quickly and began gathering up in front of the cliff to block his way.

"Heh, isn't going to work, not on me." Kouga smirked as he picked up his pace, and blew the youkai away with the whirlwind created from his speed.

Reaching the cliff he sped up even more, and than began to run up it quickly. Reaching the top he sighed in relief. The Soushen youkai's territory started at the bottom of the waterfall.

And they didn't tend to venture outside of it. Him and the woman were both relatively lucky. Had he not gotten them out of there so quickly, they could have had a real problem.

Looking down Kouga almost couldn't stop himself from laughing as he saw Kagome. She has pressed herself so close to him, you'd think they were connected at the hip. And her hands were to tightly fisted around his armor that he knuckles were turning white.

"It's safe now, you can let go." Kouga chuckled.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to Kouga's soft blue ones. Realizing just how cloths she was to him, and just how tightly she was clinging to him Kagome blushed.

Noticing this Kouga smirked. "That is unless, you would rather stay in this position." He said huskily and winked. Kagome turned several shades redder, shook her head and let go.

Kouga laughed and shook his head. "I was only joking mouse." He said in amusement.

"Mouse?" Kagome asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, mouse. I have yet to find out your name, and considering that you are so small, and afraid, I've decided to call you mouse." he replied.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger. "I am not small and afraid!" she retorted.

Kouga laughed for what seemed like the millionth time since he had met Kagome and tapped her nose. "Perhaps not so afraid then, but still tiny like a mouse."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "My name is Kagome for your information." She said heatedly

"I'm Kouga. And may I ask you, Kagome, why you were running around at this time of night, in the part of the woods?" Kouga inquired, enjoying how nervous he made her.

Kagome's face fell. "Just like you said, running. That's what I was doing." Kagome replied quietly.

Kouga's smile fell as he sensed her sorrow. "From what?" he asked.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "From a lot of things I'm not sure of.." Kagome replied sighing.

"And, where were you running to?" Kouga asked looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Anywhere but where I had been before. I don't want to cause them any suffering.." Kagome replied, her bangs covering her eyes.

'So she's running from a someone then…' Kouga thought. 'Probably some bastard that was ass enough to break her heart.' Kouga growled at the thought, but then turned his gaze back to Kagome.

He didn't know why, but she was special. Her scent was warm, yet enticing, so alive! And she just didn't seem like the kind of person who should ever have a frown on her face.

"Would you like to come with me? I'm sure the pack wouldn't mind." Kouga said smiling warmly.

Kagome looked up into his blue eyes, with uncertainty in her own eyes. Would it be ok? Or would she bring on the same burden that she had some how brought upon the Taisho household?

Kagome shrugged it of and looked up with a smile "Yes, Thank you.." she replied. If it came to that, came to her burdening them, she'd just leave.

"Ok then, lets go!" Kouga said as he swooped Kagome off of her feet, and into his arms bridal style.

"Oomph! Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a flustered tone.

"Caring you." Kouga replied looking at her oddly for asking a question with such an obvious answer.

"Uhg! Put me down right now." Kagome replied.

Kouga shook his head and smirked. "Do you think I haven't realized how weak your legs are right now, not to mention all of the cuts and bruises. Hell, you aren't even wearing shoes!" he commented.

Kagome looked down at her feet. He was right…

-;-

An ear-piercing scream rang through the forest as Kagome clung to Kouga's neck tightly.

"eehh, losnyrgip!" Kouga gagged.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Loosen your grip! You're choking me!" Kouga yelled gasping for air.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kagome responded lessening her grip on his throat. "You know, I wouldn't have been hanging on so tight if you weren't running so fast!" she added in.

"Well if you trusted me enough. Not to drop you, then we wouldn't have that problem." Kouga sighed as he jumped on last time and landed.

Kagome gasped at the sight. It was Beautiful… A _small_ water fall fell down into a large crystal clear pond, which continued into a stream that led into the woods as the blue moon light shone down upon it, giving it all a sort of mystic look.

Kouga smiled at this. "Welcome to my home, Kagome.

Setting her down he continued to walk over to the cliff where the dens were, and Kagome followed.

As they approached the man who had been standing guard looked over at them, and his eyes widened. "It's the miko! The one who tried to kill us all!" he gasped in fear.

Kouga shook his head. "Take a whiff, she's not the same person, Chulin." He said smiling as the guard nodded, and stepped aside.

Kagome was about to follow when it hit her again. The pain that had shot through right before Inuyasha had caught her back at the Manor. It came again as Kagome fell to her knees.

The feeling.. The emptiness consuming more of her soul. She didn't understand what it was, or why it was happening, but she wished it would just stop.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out as her ran to her sides.

Kagome put her hand up and took a few deep breaths of the cold night air. "I'll be ok." She assured him as she tried to stand up, and wobbled a bit.

Kouga sighed. "You're probably exhausted. You can sleep in my den until we get you one of your own." Kouga said as he hefted Kagome off of her feet once more and carried her inside.

"Yeah exhausted.." Kagome mumbled.

'Again..' she thought to herself.

"I'll crash with Ginta tonight. You just rest ok?" Kouga said as he laid her down on the bed, and then left.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when she noticed something. The pink-ish purple jewel that served as a pendant for her necklace, was missing about a quarter of itself.

'Probably chipped off sometime in all of the commotion that happened tonight. Wish I could remember how I got this necklace in the first place, I hope it wasn't something special to me..' Kagome pondered.

She had learned something tonight.

There were bad demons, yes… But they weren't all bad. Some were good, and very kind. Like Kouga.

"Like Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

-;-

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he sneezed a third time.

"Some one's talking about you." Keita said calmly as he took another sip of his tea.

"Feh." Inuyasha responded crossing his arms.

All five brothers, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou were gathered in the throne room to discuss Kagome's disappearance.

"Do you think she was kidnapped by the zombie lords!!!?" Ryuichi asked in excitement.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple and sighed. "For the twentieth time Ryuichi, no." he replied.

"I bet she was abducted by aliens!" Ryohei commented happily.

"She was NOT abducted by _aliens_ either!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother in annoyance.

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "I think I know who's responsible for her disappearance." He said grimly.

Kikyou paled noticeably and bit her bottom lip.

"Really? Who?" Sango questioned as she popped the last of her sandwich into her mouth.

"The closets. It's always the closets. It's been their fault from the beginning. And if you guys would have just listened to me when I first suggested ridding this manor of all of them, this never would have happened." He replied shaking his head.

"For Kami's sake Miroku! Four years, four frikking years and you still haven't gotten over the fact that the closets ARE NOT haunted!?" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs in anger, and then burst into tears.

"I just want my friend back1 why does all of this horrible stuff have to happen to her!?" Sango wailed as Miroku took her in his arms and patted her back.

And then a look of terror graced Sango's face "What? What if she's dead!? Again!? Or worse! What if they're torturing her!?" Sango screamed in panic and stood straight up.

"Sango.." Miroku started. But then Sango started grinning happily.

"Heh. That won't happen to Kagome. She'll probably knee those guys where it really hurts, and then escape!" she said triumphantly.

"Mood swing attack." Inuyasha mumbled to Sesshoumaru, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Er, um. I think that I'm just going to take Sango, to bed. Ehehe.." Miroku excused himself and Sango as they exited the room.

Sighing Sesshoumaru turned back to the topic at hand.

"It's late right now, and we all need our rest, for none of us will be of any help to Kagome, if we're all exhausted." He said waving his hand in dismissal.

Inuyasha wanted to object, but he knew Sesshoumaru was right, so he stood up, and headed off to his chambers.

'First thing tomorrow, Kagome. I'm going to find you, and kill which ever bastard was stupid enough to take you from me..' he thought angrily.

A/N- First off all. I'd like to point out, that every time Kagome has one of those moments, where pain shoots through her, and she starts to feel empty, Soi is taking another part of the jewel, Kagome's memories. Also, this chapter was longer than most, Yay! Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated!


End file.
